The Revenge of Isssei Hyoudou and Other Stories
by TheBoostMaster8K7Gaga
Summary: This is a series of different stories that take place in DxD. Take a look, to see what each story is about.
1. The Revenge of Issei Hyoudou (Re-Loaded)

**The Revenge of Issei Hyoudou and Other Stories**

* * *

 _ **The Revenge of Issei Hyoudou (Re-Loaded)**_

Issei Hyoudou knelt over Asia Argento body, cradling the young girl's in his lap. He felt his eyes welling up with tears and he begins sobbing. His heart was breaking as he kept staring at the young blonde-haired girl. Her eyes were lifeless and her body was cold and limp.

Why did this how to happen to her. Issei kept asking himself that question. Asia had a deep hole in her stomach, which was bleeding lot of blood. Both of her arms were chopped off from her body.

"Issei Hyoudou…. Please get a revenge on the one who killed … me…" Asia said in a weak voice. She closed her eyes for the last time and fall into a deep sleep.

Asia Argento had died in his arm. Issei Hyoudou had lost someone important to him. He had lost the only friend he had ever had.

Issei Hyoudou and his parents went to Asia Argento funeral. Everyone was sad about her sudden death. After the funeral was done. Issei was planning something. He wanted to take revenge on the person who had killed his girlfriend, Asia.

* * *

 **Four Weeks Later**

Issei was back in school. He had met and made friend with a beautiful young woman name Akeno Himejima. She was Issei senpai and have gotten to know each other for the past weeks.

"Senpai, can I ask you a question?" Issei asked.

"Ara ara. And what question would my cute Kohai like to ask your loving senpai about?" Akeno asked with a giggle.

"Do you know who killed Asia Argento in this school four weeks ago?" Issei asked Akeno with serious eyes.

Akeno was surprised and widen her eyes. She was wondering why her cute kohai would ask this question.

"Why do you want to know?" Akeno Himejima asks.

"BECAUSE ASIA ARGENTO WAS MY LOVER, MY GIRLFRIEND! SHE WAS KILLED BY SOMEONE IN THIS FUCKING SCHOOL RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYES!" Issei yelled out in anguish, as he clenches his fist to the sky.

"Right in front of your eyes? Then you should know who killed her right, Issei?" Akeno Himejima asks.

"NO! I DIDN'T SEE WHO KILLED ASIA ARGENTO! BECAUSE WHEN I CAME BACK! ASIA ARGENTO IS ALREADY ALMOST DYING. SHE DIES WITH A MESSAGE 'Issei …. Please get a revenge on the one who killed … me…'THAT'S WHAT ASIA SAID TO ME!" Issei Shouted out.

"On, I tell you tomorrow," Akeno said as she left.

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

"Issei!" Akeno called.

"Yes?" Issei asks as he turns around.

"I had found about from my master Rias Gremory on who killed your girlfriend. About the person who had killed Asia…" Akeno starts to say.

"WHO KILLE ASIA?!" Issei shouted out in anger and had blood vein in his eyes.

"CALM DOWN ISSEI! The one who killed Asia is…" Akeno said.

"Is?..." Issei ask.

"SONA SITRI THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT!" Akeno finally shouted out.

"I FUCKING KILL THAT FLAT CHEST SKINNY LITTLE BITCH!" Issei Scream in anger and then started making his way to Sona.

Akeno follows after Issei. Then on their way toward the classroom. The two-teenage met Rosswessie who was their teacher. But she was about their age and still got a teaching job.

"Issei Hyoudou, Akeno Himejima where are you both going?" Rosswessie asked.

"I am searching for Sona," Issei said bitterly.

"Huh? Why do you want to see Sona?" Rosswessie asks.

"BECAUSE THAT EVIL FOUR EYES BITCH, SONA KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND!" Issei shouted out in anger and started foaming at the mouth. He started shaking with rage and he begins clenching his fist so tightly that blood begins to drip from his hand.

"Issei! calm down." Akeno said as she started gently stroking his back to calm him down. Issei then took a deep breath, and slowly begin to calm down.

"And what the name of your girlfriend was?"

"ASIA ARGENTO!" Issei shouted out his later girlfriend name.

Then Issei, Akeno, and Rosswessie all went to the classroom and found Sona was sitting down on a chair. There could all see that she had a bored look on her face and seeing her biting her nail.

As soon as Issei saw her. He begins shaking in rage and glare at Sona with hatred on his face.

"Sona Sitri…. HOW FUCKING DARE, YOU KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND ASIA!" Issei shouted out in anger.

"Why? Because she an annoying cock blocking little bitch," Sona said with a stoic expression on her face.

Issei then scowled and clench his fists. "ANNOYING!? SO, YOU KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND ASIS! JUST BECAUSE YOU FIND HER ANNOYING!? AND YOU DARE HER A BITCH! DO YOU EVEN HAVE A FUCKING HEART!?" Issei shouted out in anger.

"I don't know. But it doesn't matter now. That useless bitch, Asia is now dead," Sona said with the same stoic expression on her face.

Issei whole face then turns red in anger.

"I FUCKING KILLED YOU, SONA!" Issei roared out.

Issei then charges forward Sona, planning on end her life. But Sona peerage blocked his way. Akeno and Rossweisse were about to help Issei and summon their powers. But the brown-haired young stop them with his hand raise up.

"I can handle this by myself," Issei said in a serious voice.

"I won't let a worthless bastard like you hurt my dear Sona," Genshirou Saji said mockingly and step forward.

Issei then summons up his Sacred Gear. He then begins to summon a dragon shot as it conjured in his hand, and it shot toward Saji before he could summon up his own Sacred Gear, the big dragon ball flam quickly hit him.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAWN IT BURN! ITS BURN!"

Saji began to scream out in pain as smoke was coming off her body as she drops to the ground like a sack of potatoes still screaming in pain as she rolls over onto the ground trying to get the flame off herself.

"OH, MMMMMYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Saji screams out in everlasting pain, and start rolling about on the ground trying to put out the flames.

Saji was now burned to a crisp as he finally got off the ground and glare at Issei with an angry look in his eyes.

Issei just started laughed maniacally at the blonde-haired young man pain. He then walks toward him and begins kicking him a few times, until he falls unconscious. Issei then stabbed him in his heart.

Sona other savants were in shocked and felt fear seeping into their heart.

Issei then summons a chainsaw in his hand, turned it on and without warning. He went forward, and whipped it at Ruruko Nimura, sawing off her arms, her right leg and then at her face. Blood and guts splattered everywhere. Ruruko Nimura was now on the ground, she has no legs, no arms, and a badly scarred, almost unrecognizable face.

Tomoe Meguri counter attacked slashing him multiple times across the chest in the blink of the eye. Issei begins bleeding as blood pour a bit out from the wound. But the brown-haired young man did not falter as his wound begin to heal themselves. Tomoe was in shock, and couldn't believe her eyes. Issei blade came down cleaving through Tomoe's shoulder and reaching halfway down her chest.

Tomoe coughed blood before dropping her blade and stumbling backward into a table, she fell to the floor her left arm limp from Issei cleaving her shoulder as blood began spurting out. Tomoe eyes were wide with shock and pain.

Tomoe once again rushing toward Issei who counter charged, their swords colliding with each other. Tomoe begins slashing at Issei, like a madwoman, but Issei leaps back to dodge a slash from Tomoe's light sword.

Issei pierced Tomoe's chest and slam his hand into her chest, grabbing her heart in her chest.

"W-W-WHAT THE-" Tomoe didn't get to finished as Issei crushed her heart inside. Killing her instantly. As Tomoe died, Issei pulled his arm out of Tomoe's impaled body, and toss her dead lifeless body at other Sona peerage which knocks some of them over. Sona peerage was unable to stand back up as the brown-haired young man placed his foot on Reya Kusaka chest. Issei pressed his foot down making the brown-haired young woman grunt out in pain before he promptly slams his foot down on her chest a few times. The Reya started wheezing and coughing out in pain. She was now dead.

Issei stares at Tsubaki Shinra and then click his fingers.

"DRESS BREAK!"

All of Tsubaki clothes were torn clean right from her body. She was now naked.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" The now naked female young woman screams out, as she tried to cover her large breasts. Issei let out a gush of a nosebleed drip from his nose. Issei couldn't help but focused on her chest that was developed. Issei then pounced on the naked Tsubaki.

He then grabbed her exposed left breast, squeezing it hard in his hand and then begin sucking on each of her tits.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screams out as her face was now red with embarrassment. Issei then started rubbing her thick thighs, feeling her soft skin.

Issei then used the Tsubaki as a human shield against the rest of Sona peerage. They were all trying to shoot at Issei. But end up shooting their following peerage members. Issei stabs each of the Sona peerages in their torso, then pierced their stomach wide open, and then threw powerful punches into each of their skulls.

Issei then turns to face Sona with a dark look on his face. Sona look scared and was to run away. But Issei blocks her escape, pick her up by the throat and slam her into the ground. As she slowly begins to get up. Issei throws a dragon shot at her legs, ripping them apart.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGG!" Sona let out scream of pain and drop onto the ground with no legs.

Sona starts to bleed and now crawling on her no legless legs. Trying to get away but Issei stood in front of her.

Issei then picks up Sona and glare into her eyes. Before he pierced her shoulders, and ears right off. He then pierced her in her chest, ripping her heart out and then toss her lifeless body on the ground.

Sona is now completely dead.

* * *

 _ **A Few Years Later**_

Issei finished his second and third years as a high school student. He then went to college and left. Issei then got married to both Akeno and Rosswessie after he told about his growing feeling toward them.

* * *

 _ **Two years later**_

Akeno gave birth to two baby girls. She names them after Issei dead girlfriend, Asia, and her dead mother, Shuri. Rosswessie gave birth to three baby boys and name them Ren, Kenny, and Donut. There all live happily ever after.

 _ **The End.**_


	2. Issei X Yumi

_**Issei x Yumi**_

Issei was done with his devil work. He then got up from the couch and started to make his way to the door to leave. Yumi got up and also walked to the door.

"Issei, I would like for you to walk me home," Yumi asked Issei. A beautiful smile forming on her lips.

 _Wait why she would want me to walk her home?_

Issei thought in his head.

"Why do you want me to walk you home?" Issei asked her.

"I feeling quite lonely tonight so I want you to keep me company," Yumi said with a hint of seductiveness in her voice as she wrapped her arm around the brown-haired young man right arm.

Issei blushes a bit.

"Er…. Okay," Issei said as their both walk out of the club room and out of the school ground.

The two teenagers walk for a few minutes more before there are outside Yumi place. Her home was a midsize looking building.

"I gust I see you tomorrow," Issei said as he was about to leave.

Yumi then spoke as she turns around to face him with her usual smiley face.

"Would you like to come into my home and join me for some green tea?" Yumi asked him.

"Er…...I would love to but I have to get going." Issei said as he tries to leave but Yumi grabs his left arm.

"Come on sweetheart, there no need to be shy around me. We have known each other for quite a while now," Yumi said as she put her soft, gentle hand on his face.

Issei started to get nervous and his cheek went red.

"You are so cute went you blush like that. Come on, we're going to have a lot of fun at my home."

"Er…. Alright then. I gust I can stay for a bit and have some green tea with you but first Let me phone my great-grandmother to let her know where I will be so I don't worry her."

"Okay sure, but don't be too long as I will get quite lonely without your company," Yumi said as she stood near the long stairway waiting for him went he finished the call with his great-grandmother. Issei took out his mobile phone from his packet and phone his great-grandmother.

[Hello]

"Hello, great-great-grandmother I'm calling you to let you know I will be coming home a bit late tonight," The brown-haired young man told her on the phone.

[May I ask why you are staying out so later?] She asks him.

"Well I'm just going to a friend house to have tea with them," Issei told her.

[Okay, but make sure you be careful coming back home. There are a lot of stranger and dangerous people out late at night. No, on second through I think it will be better to stay the night at your friend house and come back tomorrow morning] She said.

"Okay," Issei replied as he said his goodbye and end the call. Issei and Yumi then made their way up the long stairway.

Issei then asks Yumi.

"Y-Yumi can I s-stay the night at your place because my great-grandmother thinks it would be a good ideal that I stay the night at your place because they may be some dangerous people out late at night," Issei asks her shyly.

"Sure, sweetheart, it can be like a sleepover between us," Yumi said with a giggled.

"Here's your tea, Issei-Kun. My tea isn't as good as Akeno. But I still hope you enjoy it?" Yumi said giving him a cup of tea. Issei took the tea from her and took a few sips of the tea.

* * *

 _ **The Next Few Weeks**_

Issei was attacked by a Stray Devil. The stray devil slams his hand against the brown-haired teen, sending him flying in mid-air. Issei back smashed into a nearby tree.

"AAAAHH," Issei scream out in such pain as he hit the tree.

Suddenly there was a familiar crimson magic symbol that appears. From out of the magic came Rias and her peerage.

Went Yumi saw Issei. She rushed over to Issei and started hugging him.

"Issei, please be alright," Yumi said with a worried voice as she held Issei in her arms like a mother with do with her child.

"I…. I am f-fine no need t-to worry," Issei said weakly as he was in so much pain right now from the beating the stray devil gave him. But Issei knew he wasn't dying. He was just in pain that all as blood started to sip out of his mouth. Issei than saw at the corner of his eyes of the whole Occult Research Club making a fighting stance against the stray devil.

Yumi then places his head on the tree to rest.

"Just rest for a bit Issei. We will teach that monster a lesson for hurting my cute friend," Yumi said as she left Issei side and join the others.

"Akeno, create a barrier around the area so no humans can get hurt during our battle and also that the monster can't escape," Rias said as she gave out her ordered to Akeno.

"Right, President,"

The stray Devil then charge forward and was about to attack. But suddenly one of his arms was slice off.

 **"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH,"** Klesa the stray devil scream in pain as his arm went flying up in the air. Suddenly standing there with a European sword was Yumi.

Before the stray devil, Klesa could move again it other arm sliced up as well and went flying up in the air.

Issei was surprised as he didn't even see Yumi move. She had just vanished and appear out of nowhere.

Something strange begins to happen. The creature arms started regenerates shocking the Devils. Then a reddest black aura starts forming around the stray devil whole body as he begins to laugh.

 **"AHAHAHAHAHAHA, you really think you can have defeated me that easily Devils hahaha don't make me laugh. Now I will show you my true power!"** Klesa said as he sprints toward Koneko and slams his growing red fist against her knocking her backward toward a wall.

Koneko got back up and jump toward the stray devil. Her tiny fists aim at the stray devil face. She punched the stray devil hard across the face, sending the monster flying backward. She then starts punch and kicks the stray devil.

"Akeno it, your turn now," Rias said.

Akeno makes her way toward the monster who is still on the ground from the beating he received from Koneko.

The sky sparkles and a lightning bolt strikes down onto the monster whole body.

 **"GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAAAA!"** The stray devil Klesa scream in pain as it body gets electrified violently.

"Ara ara, look you are still standing. I think you need a little more punishment for what you did to one of my comrades and for hurting my cute adorable junior as well. So, I won't let you go unpunishment for what you did to both my comrade and my cute junior," Akeno said with a sadist smile as she lifted her right hand again.

 **FLASH**

Another lightning bolt hit the monster.

 **"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

The monster Klesa get electrified again and again and again.

Issei watch horrified as Akeno continued to torture the stray devil. The reason why he was so horrified was that the whole time Akeno had a disturbing creeper smile on her face. Seeing her licking her lips as she started to touch her left breast and started laughing in a sadist way that sends a chill down his spine. Issei didn't actually care about the ugly stray devil Klesa getting torture or anything because that piece of shit has beaten him to a pulp and didn't show any remorse. It made Issei happy to seeing Akeno causing the ugly stray devil pain because that thing causes him so much pain.

It was just Akeno disturbing smile that was creeping Issei out the most and her odd behavior as she started lipping her lips and blushing as she tortures the stray devil some more.

"There something you should know about my queen, Issei," Rias said as she stood next to the brown-haired teen while his head was still resting on the tree. Issei didn't actually notice Rias was there beside him before until she has spoken.

"Akeno is the ultimate sadist. Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down, but don't worried Akeno is very kind to her allies and people she cares about. She even said you were cute," Rias said as she left Issei side.

She started to make her way over to the nearly down stray devil who was covered in dark red blood and was about to fell to the ground.

"Doesn't look like that was enough. But oh well at least I had a lot of fun torturing you and hearing you scream in so much pain was so hot that it was turning me on. But I'll leave the finishing blow to my master, President Rias," Akeno said as she started to touch her right breast this time as she moves out of the way for Rias.

Klesa the stray devil then drops to the floor with smoke coming off his whole body as he lost his will to fight as it groans out in pain as more dark blood started pouring out of his body like a water sprinkler.

Rias then walk over to Klesa and stood over it with her hands on her hip.

"Any last words, the stray devil?" Rias said to the stray devil Klesa with a calm voice.

Yumi goes to Issei side to check up on his injuries.

The blonde-haired knight helps Issei to get back on his feet's. He slowly got back up and stood on his two shaking legs.

"Issei should I walk you back home?" Yumi asks him with a concerned voice as she looks worried.

"Issei," Yumi said in a worried voice as she came closer to him.

Issei began to lose his balance and toppled forward, nearing falling to the ground. But Yumi caught him in her arms in time before he could hit the ground. He then passes out as everything went black. Issei hears the worried voices of the Devils.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Issei slowly opened his eyes and found himself in his bed. Issei rubbed his eyes as he looks around. But something was off. The brown-haired teen looks down at himself. He was…. naked.

 _Why the hell am I naked? I always sleep with my clothes on._

Issei then felt something next to him. He turns around and saw…...Yumi lying next to him stark naked in Issei bed and her beautiful blonde hair.

Yumi large breast was exposed for Issei eyes to see. He could see her lovely pink nipples.

Issei started to get an erection and getting aroused. He felt something blood dripping down from his nose. He started wiping his nose.

Issei then turned back to face the naked girl in his bed. Before he was about to wake her. Yumi had already opened her beautiful grey eyes and yawn as she set up on his bed and look at him.

Before Issei could say anything. He was suddenly pulled into her beautiful large breast as she started hugging him. Yumi breasts were really soft as she hugs him tightly.

Issei couldn't help but blush as his face was pushed into her large breasts. He was enjoying the sensation of her soft breasts. The brown-haired teen then could feel something wet dripping down his head. Issei looks up and saw Yumi was crying.

"Issei I am so glad you have finally wake up. You were passed out for four days. I was so worried that you would never wake up ever again. I thought you would ha-" Yumi then cry even more as a tear started to drip down her beautiful face.

Issei was actually quite shocked that Yumi was this worried about him. That she would actually care enough if he had died because Issei was so used to people not really caring about him since he was just a nobody that no one gave a shit about. Issei was used to being pushed aside. He uses used to not being noticed by others and left out.

Issei didn't know what to do. The only thing he could do was rub her back gently to comfort her.

"Er…. there, there it's…. ok," Issei said as that was the only words he could say to comfort Yumi.

 _Geez, I was really bad at consoling a crying girl._

Yumi crying slowly begin to stop as she loosens her hug and wipes her tears with her hands.

* * *

 **The Next Three Weeks**

Everyone in the clubroom was asking about Issei parents. He didn't want to tell them but they are kept on pushing him until he snaps. Issei stood up quickly and raise up his hands.

 ***SLAM!***

Issei stemmed his fist onto the table startling everyone.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Issei yelled out clenching both of his fists in anger.

"She's dead, okay, she died two years ago with cancer. Are you all fucking happy now," Issei hung his head so no could see his expression?

The atmosphere froze.

"I don't have any family members left. I have no one. My father abuses my mother and me since I was a little kid. It was like a nightmare living with that bastard. M-My mother was then killed by my evil bastard father. After that, I move into to live with my great-great-grandmother." Issei said trembling with rage. The brown-haired young man trying to hold back his tears.

Both Rias and Akeno cover their mouths with horror and shame.

"Issei We d-didn't know I'm so-"

"It doesn't matter," Issei said in a cold voice, cutting her off.

"Issei," Asia said in a sympathetic voice.

Went Issei look up. He could see that some had shock expressions and other with a sympathetic gaze on their faces. All of them had an expression of pity on their faces.

This actually pisses Issei off even more. He didn't want them feeling sorry for him. Issei didn't like the way how they were all staring at him, with those eyes of pity. He made him want to throw up in his mouth.

 _Don't look at me._

 _Don't feel sorry for me._

 _Stop staring at me with those eyes._

 _Stop it._

"Issei we are so trueing very sorry fo_"

"Don't feel sorry for me! You fucking blonde bitch!" Issei snarls out at Yumi who try to apologize.

Yumi snaps back in shock, her eyes widened. She couldn't believe the guy she had a crush on snap at her. She felt hurt by his worlds.

Issei then turned to face all the girls in the room with a hard, and hateful glare to each of them. Everyone flinched at Issei harsh, hateful glare.

"I don't need your pity so don't even bothered feeling bad for me," Issei said clenching his fists.

His whole face twisting in anger, half of his face was cover in shadow. There were red veins in his eyes.

"I am not some fucking weak puppy to feel sorry over, so I don't need your stinking pity or sympathy. All of you bitches can just go fuck yourself. I don't want any of your dama petty sympathy from the like of you guys. Especially not from a bunch of fucking Scumbags Devils."

The words had just slipped out of Issei mouth before he could stop himself. Issei voice was cold and held no emotions when Issei said those words.

Everybody was left speechless at his words as they just stared at him with shock. Rias froze up and her eyes were widened. Yumi looked really hurt and had a sad look on her face. Akeno and Asia looked at Issei with a saddened expression. Issei could see the heart-breaking hurt on the Devils faces. Even Koneko was shocked with his outburst as her mouth was wider open. Everybody was left speechless at his words.

Issei couldn't look at them anymore. So, he turns and run out of the room and slam the door behind him. Issei runs deep into the wood to get away from them.

Issei face was wet with tears. He was now a blubbering wreck.

Later on, Yumi found Issei. Even those that he tried to hide his sadness from her. She already has seen the sadness in his eyes.

Yumi knew that Issei didn't want any pity from her. But she couldn't help but feel sympathy for the brown-haired young man. She placed her arm on Issei's shoulder in hope of comforting him.

Yumi gently grabbed Issei from behind, hugging him. She told that she would always be there for him, and would never leave his side. Issei felt his heart warm by her kind words.

Yumi grabbed Issei hands in her own. She smiles sweetly at him. The brown-haired teen felt his heart skip a beat. Her smile was so beautiful. Her smile was like that of an angel. He could see in Yumi eyes that she cares about him.

Both of them look into each other eyes with a loving gaze.

"Let go back inside," Yumi said softly.

Issei and Yumi both linked their arms and walked back toward.

As both came back into the clubroom. Issei said he was sorry for the ways he had treated all of them. Rias and Akeno then hug Issei lovingly, telling him that there had forgiven him and saying how much their care about him.

Later on.

Yumi came into his room and sat down beside Issei on the bed. She shuffled along the bed toward the brown-haired teen. Issei wrapping his arms around her, he lay down on the bed, taking her with him.

Theirs faced each other, their eyes locked. Issei kissed Yumi on the lips. And Yumi kissed him back. The two teens were comforted kissing. Both of them wrapped their arms around each other.

"I want to feel your body against mine," Yumi said seductive, as she pushes her breasts into the brown-haired young man chest.

Issei felt his cheek blush and felt himself getting hard.

"You're in for a special treat," Yumi said with lust seeping into her voice.

Yumi got on her knees and crawled over to Issei. "Oohhhhh…" Issei moans out, as Yumi grabbed a hold of his penis.

She took his throbbing penis and held it in her hand. She was a bit nervous, as she was a virgin. With slight hesitation, she stuck her tongue out and gave the tip of his sizable cock a lick. Issei moaned in pleasure as a response. Yumi began to lick it some more, earning her a few moans. The blonde-haired young woman slowly began to slide it into her mouth. She stopped a little more than halfway when she felt it touch her throat.

Yumi began to twirl her tongue around his cock, sending Issei to a bliss of pleasure.

"HAAAAAAAAA! That feels so fucking good! Please keep it up! Don't stop! I fucking want more, you bitch!" Issei moaned out with a yell.

Yumi had felt herself begin to get wet in her womanhood, so she slid her hand into her soaking, wet pink panties and began touching herself, making her moan out in pleasure. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, and cheek goes red with lust.

The blonde beauty moaning sent vibrations to Issei's cock, making him moan louder, and start calling her name.

Yumi slowly began to suck his cock in a forward and back motion. She starts bobbing her head back and forth, giving the brown-haired young man great pleasure. While she was bobbing her head, she was masturbating like crazy, making her moans more frequent.

Issei felt his balls tightening. He was about to cum. Yumi continues sucking his dick, and with a loud moan, Issei cum in her mouth. The blonde beauty was surprised at the amount of cum and reluctantly swallowed a good portion of it. Yumi had a bit of cum dripping down from her chin.

"That was the greatest cocking that I had. Let's do it again!" Issei yells out happily.

Yumi could see that Issei was still hard. She smiles at him gently.

"It's your turn to do me, lover boy," Yumi said seductively, as she bettered her eyes at him.

Yumi then stood up from the bed. She began to take off her shirt, revealing a nice set of large breasts. Issei stared at them with a hungry look in his eyes. There was saliva dripping down his mouth, and gush out a nosebleed.

Yumi just stood on the bed with a smirked at her lover response.

"Yes, yes, I know that you are intrigued by my beauty. I am just so irresistible that you can't take, your eyes of me," Yumi said smugly as she plays with her blonde hair.

took off her shoes and socks as well. She reached for her panties and slowly began to slide them down her legs.

The blonde beauty kicked the completely soaking pair of panties to the side. She was now completely nude in front of wondering Issei eyes. The brown-haired young man gushes out another nosebleed and felt himself getting harder between his legs. Yumi sat on the bed and spread her legs, showing Issei her leaking, wet pussy.

"Come on and have a taste. Have a taste of my pussy. It tastes just like milk,"

Issei walked toward her and got on his knees and took two short sniffs of her womanhood. It smells just like a flower. He once again took another sniff of her womanhood.

Issei first began to lick Yumi inner white thighs, wanting to get the stuff that he concluded was juice. It tastes good. So, he continued until what remained was in her pussy. He licked the outer lips of her pussy, making Yumi moan. He then started to imagine ice cream and started taking big licks, causing Yumi to moan even louder.

Issei smothered her pussy with his mouth, and inserted his tongue into her, savoring her socking, wet juices.

 _ **The End**_


	3. Issei vs Riser

_**Issei vs Riser**_

 _Before Issei could run toward Riser. Issei Booted Gear was no longer working._

 _Raiser smirked evilly and slowly walk toward him. He grabbed Issei by his throat with his arm on fire, and pulled on it, sending him to the ground. Issei was about to stand back up but Raiser already got up. He grabbed Issei by his face and started slamming his head onto to ground. There was now crimson blood pouring out from his face._

 _Issei couldn't get his grip on him. Once he ceased smashing his head into the ground. Raiser then grabbed him by his shirt and started punching him with his burning fist. Issei started grunting out in pain with each blow to the face._

 _"Raiser is gonna be marrying my lovely, beautiful Rias after this match is over. I am gonna be having great sex with my lovely Rias, making her scream out my name each time we fuck each other brain out and making babies after we are married. And there nothing a low-Devil like you can do about it. But I can forget everything you just did if you beg for mercy, low-class Devil scumbag." Raiser offered with an evil, sadist smirk on his face._

 _He was enjoying Issei pain and looking down at him like he was trash._

 _Issei didn't say anything and just stare into Raiser's eyes with a hateful glare._

" _Go fuck yourself, bird brain," Issei hiss out in a bitter voice and spit in his face._

 _Raiser growled out in anger as he wipes the spit from his face. He started punching Issei in his face over and over again not stopping once. The brown-haired young man face was now bloodied and bruised up. Raiser then hurled him to the ground again and begin stomping on his back a few times. Issei begins to scream in pain with each stomp. After he was done, he then summoned a giant fireball that would've surely burned Issei alive. But Rias stopped him. She stopped him by rushing into his arms around him, with tears in her eyes._

 _"I-I surrender. You win, Raiser." She said._

 _"Hmhm, a wise choice, my dear beautiful Rias," Raiser said smugly._

 _He then turns to face Issei._

 _"You were lucky, low-class scum that my darling Rias stop me. Because you would of end up a kill, and I wouldn't of care about killing your petty ass," Raiser said, an evil smile forming on his lip._

 _He begins to chuckle and walked away._

 _[Rias Gremory surrenders. The winner is Lord Raiser Phenex.] Issei heard Grayfia say as Rias walked towards him, barely conscious._

 _"You were incredible today." She said to him in a sad tone. "My, Issei. My adorable, Issei. Thank you for fighting for someone as worthless as me." She said putting my head on her chest. Issei was in sadness and felt his heart breaking. He wanted to tell her not to cry, and to make her feel better. But there was nothing he could say. He then passes out while tears flow from his eyes._

* * *

 _ **Later**_

The big door swung open and in came in Issei. He stormed into the hall with an angry look on his face. His eyes were filled with hatred in his brown eyes.

"RISER!" He screamed out in anger.

Silence.

"Issei!" Rias shouted.

Sirzechs stood up and started to explain to the guests.

"Ah, that is the entertainment I've ordered. You see, I thought the Engagement Party of my dear little Sister should be a little more-"

"I don´t fucking care! Just shut the hell up!" Issei yelled out and not letting him finished. He was not in a good mood and just wanted to fight Raiser.

Sirzechs was shocked and had his eyes widen. He was kind of upset that he had his speak interrupt by Issei. Everyone else also shocked by this as well. For a low-class Devil such him to speak to the Devil King like that.

"I´m here to kick Raiser´s ass, get revenge for what he did to me and take Buchou back home."

Issei walked in a straight line to Riser.

"And what makes you think a lowly devil like you can defeat an all might powerful pure-blooded devil like Raiser, the prodigy of the Hou-"

Issei transformed his right arm into his red-golden armor and punched Raiser trough the wall behind him out on to the Balcony.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, you chicken piece of fucking shit. I´ve fucking had enough of your shit. I am fed up with you talking you bull shit and talking in third person. You can say whatever the fuck about me. But what I´m not going to let go is the way you treat Rias, your fiancée. Scumbag chicken head," Issei said through gritted teeth.

He then transformed completely into his Balance Breaker while Raiser stood back up while holding his stomach. He gritted his teeth and glare at Issei.

"I think I´m going to have to beat some respect for women into you. By start smashing your ugly face in," Issei said with a sneer.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM!" Raiser screamed out as his eyes turned bloodshot red in anger.

"YOU´RE GOING TO BURN IN THE FIRES OF MY CLAN!" Raiser´s scream as his aura turned into the hellfire of the Phoenix Clan. He was pissed and he wanted nothing to beat this lower-class devil to the ground.

 **[Be careful, even in your armor you aren´t completely immune to his flames!]**

The voice inside his Sacred Gear told him.

Issei and Raiser ran towards each other. Both tried to punch each other´s faces, and as their fists connected the force turned into an explosion, blowing them both a few steps back. Issei's crimson Armor burnt black, and Raiser´s whole right arm ripped off, but of course, he regenerated it back almost instantly.

Issei looked at Raiser's shoulder, which already healed itself.

"HHAHAHAHA! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?! I, RAISER STILL STANDING HERE CUNT ASS MOTHER FUCKER?!" Raiser mocked Issei and begin to flare his wings on fire.

Issei didn't say anything and just stare at Riser.

"You know you will never be able to defeat Raiser, I´ll just regenerate each time I´m wounded, do you even realize you lost this fight before it even began? Hahahahahaha," Raiser smirked and begins to laugh in a smug way.

"Would you please just shut the fuck up, stop talking in, third-person, and fucking stop talking. You are one annoying prick. Just come fight me already, chicken head!" Issei said with annoyed.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Raiser´s shouted out and his flames were even hotter than before. The Phenex jumped over and threw a fiery ax-kick at Issei.

 _Got you, you son of a bitch._

He thought and took the cross necklace that Asia gave him earlier into his right hand. Just a moment before Riser's kick hit him, Issei summoned all his might and put it into this one punch, which hit Riser straight in his testicles. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMYYYYYY TTTTEEEESSSSSTTTTIIIICCCCLLLEEESS!" Riser screams out in pain.

He crashed into the ground while holding his testicles. His whole face was bridge red from the pain. Raiser started coughing up blood and slowly look up at Issei while still in pain.

"A cross!? You have a cross!? H-how can you able to hold across?! It shouldn't be possible!" Raiser yelled at Issei.

He then winced as he noticed his wounds took longer to heal. He was now starting to feel the toll of Issei's ruthless beatdown at him earlier and now, feeling weak from the searing pain from the cross.

"I punched your testicles while increasing the efficiency of the cross with my Sacred Gear. A holy attack that has increased drastically can even be used against High-Class Devils. Even if you are the immortal bird Phoenix, you won't be able to heal this attack that easily, right?"

Issei then grabbed Raiser by his neck and punch him straight in the face with the cross still in his hand. Raiser screams out in pain. Issei then punches him again. Blood begins pouring out from the wound. He begins to repeatedly punch, kicks and hits Riser each time. No matter how great Raiser reaeration ability was. He couldn't reaeration against a holy cross. Issei carries on with his beaten down on Raiser.

Issei smile sadistic as he enjoys his pain. He was getting payback on the fried chicken for the beating he gave him during the last part of the Rating game.

The holy water decay. Which burned and melted his face into a bloody mess. Riser begins screaming, screaming and screaming in so much pain and agony. Riser was about to cough up blood from his mouth. But Issei punches him in the face.

"I don't want your fucking fifth, disgusting man whore blood on my lovely clean clothes," Issei said in utter disgust and slam his foot down on Riser's face.

Everyone begins to cheers as their watch Issei beat the shit out of the scumbag Riser. Rias, Akeno, Yumi, Koneko, Sona, and Tsubaki all watch with sadistic smiles on their faces. They were all happy that the scumbag Raiser was getting what he deserves. They were glad to see that evil blonde-haired Devil in so much pain. Rias had summoned up some popcorn in her hands and share it with Akeno, Yumi, Koneko, Sona, and Tsubaki.

Even the Devil King Sirzechs was enjoying this beaten down of Raiser and eating a hot dog. Even the stoic strongest Queen Grayfia was cracking a smiling as well and eating some chocolate.

Suddenly a foul odor assaulted everyone nose, and everybody turned toward Raiser. They saw a runny, dark brown liquid coming from the bottom of Riser's pants. Raiser had both piss and shit himself into his pants.

"Ewwwww that fucking gross, dude," Issei said with utter disgust and then proceeded to smash Raiser into the wall. Said blonde-haired Devil smash into a wall with a hard thud, as he let out a scream of utter pain. The brown-haired young man walks toward him and stood over him. Raiser's terrified face look up into Issei eyes and saw a dark grin on his face.

"D-Don't you know about this marriage's importance?!" Raiser screams out in terror as he wanted to fly away from Issei but his body was rooted in fear and terror.

"Importance?! For what?! For the sake of the Underworld's next generation?! A new bloodline?! To satisfy the greed of some Devils who don't even give a fucking shit about Rias?! Answer me!" Issei yelled at the frozen Raiser and unconsciously poured his magic energy into his Boosted Gear. He went toward him and punched him hard with his Boosted Gear.

Raiser started shrieking in pain as there was blood pouring out from his wound.

"No answer huh?! I really fucking despise those who control the lives of others just to get what they want, especially if they're using their friends and families for their own selfish reasons." Issei sneered at Raiser who flinched at his harsh voice and started wetting his pant in fear.

Issei looks down at Raiser wet pant in utter disgust. This seems to piss the brown-haired young man off.

 _Fucking disgusting tramp!_

He was melting and wanted to kill him. So Issei disappears and reappears behind Raiser. He then ran behind Raiser like a beast. The blonde-haired Devil tried to fly away but Issei grabbed him by his throat and took him down. Issei then punched him as hard as he can. Then he took him by the shirt and put his head in the wet dirt and slapped him on his neck about ten times. Raiser begins screaming out in pain.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Raiser screams out with a cried.

Issei looks at the blonde-haired Devil in hatred and anger. He then growls like a violent animal. He then summons up a crimson sword in his hand and presses it hard into Raiser body.

"You truly are the scum of the earth, Raiser. People like you should drop dead like flies one by one." Issei said with hatred in his voice. His eyes were filled with dark coldness and his face was twisted into a demonic scowled.

He then presses the crimson sword into Raiser's foot, chopping it right off, and then chop of his arm. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Raiser let out a blood curling scream.

"How you be gloating about marrying, Rias. How you enjoyed my suffering. How you cause me so much pain. How you had beaten me with no remorse in your twisted, evil heart. So, I'll reward you by telling you why I'm torturing you now…"

Issei then presses down his crimson sword on Raiser's other foot.

"Because I want you to know how it felt. Because I want you to know what it's like to suffer. Because I want you to know what it's like to be at the mercy of someone who relishes your pain. And understand my perspective from what you did at the end of the Rating game. I want you to walk a mile in my shoes. I want you to know how it feels to be in utter pain and know what it's like to feel powerless," Issei said in a dark voice.

He then Presses his holy sword into Raiser's other foot, chopping it off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Raiser scream out in pain.

"Let's end this boring fight, shall we?" Issei said as he jumped towards Raiser, planning to slash him with his crimson sword but a figure blocked his path making him abruptly stop.

"PLEASE STOP HURTING MY BIG BROTHER!" Ravel scream out as she ran to him and stood protectively over Raiser.

Issei stares at her with a blank look on his face. He begins coming closer to her with a few steps toward her. Ravel was scared that he may hurt her. Issei lowered himself to look her into her eyes, which made her blush. He then took another step toward the blonde-haired young girl and grabbed her chin. Issei was just staring into her blue eyes before kissing her on the lip and had his hand on her waist.

 **[?!]**

Everyone was in shock and couldn't believe what Issei had just done. Ravel was also in utter shock and didn't know what to do. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. After the brown-haired young man broke the kiss between them.

Ravel just stood there, not saying a word. Her blonde hair shadows her eyes and she raises up her hand. At first, Issei though that he might get a slap across the face by Ravel for kissing her without her permission.

But Ravel got on tiptoes and then kissed the brown-haired young man lips back. She held onto to him and carried on kissing his lip, not even moving away to take a breath. Issei's kiss her once more while holding her around the waist.

Ravel took off her purple dress and start revering her top and threw it to the side. She was now exposing her beautiful develop size breasts, showing of her pink nipples. Issei couldn't help but let out a nosebleed and just staring at her in lust.

Issei couldn't help but think that Ravel was beautiful and cute at the same time. He protruded a hard boner. He wanting to fuck her brain out. Ravel then gently grabbed, Issei head, guiding to her left nipple.

"Suck on my breasts," Ravel says with serious eyes and a small beautiful-cute smile forming on her lips.

While Issei was sucking on her breasts, his moans of pleasure were barely being held back. The sensation around his erection was one of heat, tightness, and wetness felt nearly blown immediately from such a sensation. Ravel then began rocking her hips massaging his dick with her womanhood slowly pleasing him. But that only made Issei buck his hip upwards making Ravel shiver in pleasure from his length sliding in, and out of her most sacred place.

Issei felt Ravel sliding her hand under his clothes top and running her fingers along his chest and stomach. Then, Issei closed his eyes and savored the feeling of Ravel undressing him and covering his bare flesh with her velvety kisses.

Ravel begin giving Issei a blowjob. She rolls her tongue over the tip of his manhood. The blonde-haired girl carried on licking the tip of his cock edging the brown-haired young man into an orgasm. Issei exploding directly into her hole, and then begin cumming all over.

Meanwhile, everyone was flabbergasted at what there were seeing right now. All the Devils watching intently at the whole scene in front of their eyes.

Rias and Akeno were blushing at the sexy scene and both begin feeling each other up in lust. The two great ladies were wishing to have Issei touch up their bodies as well. Rias and Akeno both into each other eyes before kissing each other on the lips.

Yumi begins to touch herself up as a small nosebleed pour from her nose. She was enjoying seeing the guy that she loves, was making out with another girl. It made her hot in between her legs. She was wishing that she could have a threesome with Issei and Ravel.

Sona begins to take photos on her iPhone with a heavy blush on her face.

Sirzechs has his pant down and begins rubbing his 8-inch cock in lust.

Grayfia had rip-off her maid outfit and was only in her brown stocking. She begins touching up her large breasts in deep lust and started kissing random males Devils in the crown.

Raiser in the meantime was crying his eyes out. He couldn't believe that Issei was fucking his younger sister in front of everybody. Ravel had seen to forgot all about him as she was too busty fucking Issei to notice him. Raiser begins sniveling and, slowly got off from the ground. He tried to run away but fall back onto the floor on his ass. Everyone in the crowd begins to laugh at the petty, sniveling blonde-haired Devil who was on the ground with his ass sticking up in the air. Some Devils in the crown begin to throw empty bottles at his bitch ass face.

"FUCK YOU ALL!" Raiser screams out in anger, as petty tears roll down his cheek.

He then runs away all the way back to his castle, locking himself in his room, and never coming out.

In the meantime, Ravel spread her legs open. Issei got an even harder erection. He came over and stuck his penis up her ass. A pleasure filled moan escaped Ravel's mouth. The brown-haired young man starts thrusting repeatedly into Ravel ass. The blonde-haired girl moans got louder and louder. He could feel thick ropes of cum leaking out.

Once their passion was spent, Ravel cuddled into Issei and rested her head on his chest. He put his arms around her and ran his hands through her blonde hair. Ravel traced patterns on Issei chest with the tip of her finger and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Oh…. oh Ravel …. I'm," Issei moan out. Ravel gagged as Issei started cumming down her throat.

"I love you so much, Issei," she muttered.

"I love you too, Ravel," Issei said, giving her a kiss on the forehead and hugging her to his chest.

 _ **The End**_


	4. The Broken Shadow

_**The Broken Shadow**_

When Issei, Asia entered the room, the other members were already there….and there were also those who didn't belong to the club here as well.

Issei saw the person who was sitting on the sofa beside the club members.

"Student Council President..."

Yes, the person sitting on the sofa was the school, Kuou Academy's Student Counsel-President, Souna Shitori but her real name was Sona Sitri. The Student Council President who had a cold and strict atmosphere around her.

At school, she is the third most popular. Of course, the most popular is Rias, followed by Akeno. She has a scary atmosphere that won't let anyone come near her. It's also because she has the eyes of a strict person. She's more popular amongst female students than male students since most guys thought that she was a lesbian. None of the guys were attracted to her since she was too strict and hard to talk to.

She had a weird sharp forehead. Her body was half girl, half loli. She may be more popular than Rias and Akeno with girls.

There was one other male student besides Sona who is from the student council.

"Oh, so you didn't mention us to Hyoudou, Rias-senpai? It's also weird not to notice the great, and superior Student Council like us when we are Devils as well." The blonde young man said smugly. His tone was full of arrogant.

Sona then said it quietly to the secretary guy,

"Saji, it can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other at normal times. Also, it hasn't been that long since he became a Devil. Hyoudou-kun is responding like he is supposed to."

Issei had already known the people of the student council are also Devils besides him and the members of the occult research club Since his master had already told him about them.

Rias had filled him in on, that the house of Sitri was one of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War just like the house of Gremory and the house of Phoenix. That this school was controlled by the house of Gremory, but at daytime, it is the student council…in other words, the house of Sitri is in control. The time of being in charge is split between day-time and night-time.

The blonde secretary guy spoke again.

"You guys are getting peaceful school life because Kaichou and us, the Devil servants of Sitri, are working at daytime. It won't be bad for you to remember that you know? By the way, my name is Saji Genshirou. I'm in second-year, and I am Kaichou's "Pawn"."

"Oooh, the same year as Issei and also the same "Pawn" as Issei!"

Rias said happily with a big smile on her face.

Rias was happy that there was another [Pawn] beside her Issei and also in the same year as him

The secretary guy, Saji, made an opposite reaction to Rias pawn Issei and made a loud sigh.

"Actually, Rias-senpai you damaged my pride very badly by putting that worthless trash Issei the same as me. For that loser, Issei, one of the school biggest loser, to be the same "Pawn" as me someone like me, made me sick to my bloody stomach…." Saji said bitterly and made a face of utter disgust.

Issei glare at Saji in anger and hatred on his face. He clenches his fist. Seeing the expression on the brown-haired young man face. Saji made a smug smirk form on his face.

"Oh? You wanna go at it, you worthless trash? Even if I look like this, I'm a "Pawn" that consumed 4 pieces of "Pawns". Even if I just turned into a Devil, I won't lose against some worthless person like Hyoudou."

Saji said in a condescending tone of voice and made a provoking comment against Issei. He looks down on Issei like he was nothing ad his expression became even smugger.

But Sona glared at the douchebag blonde sharply with a look of anger and annoyed.

"Saji, stop that."

"Bu…but Kaichou! Why should I stop? Hyoudou is nothing but worthless tra-!"

Suddenly she grabbed her pawn by the shirt and glare into eyes with a demonic look in her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, Saji. No one wants to hear the bullshit that you have to say. The reason we came here is to introduce our new servants amongst fellow High-class Devils where we both have this school as our base, you fucking dumbass piece of shit. In other words, it is a meeting to introduce you and Rias's servants, Hyoudou-kun and Asia-san. If you are my servant, then don't make a fucking shame out of me, you fucking twat. Besides…."

Sona then looked at Issei.

"Saji, you can't win against Hyoudou-kun right now. He is the one who defeated the third son of the house of Phoenix. Consuming 8 "Pawn" pieces was not just for show."

"8 pieces!? You got to be fucking kidding me. Wait, this is the guy who defeated the Phoenix!? For this worthless trash to beat that Raiser…. I thought that it was Yumi-San or Himejima-senpai who rescued Rias-senpai…"

Saji was looking at Issei with those weird eyes. Like he was an animal in the zoo that is doing something weird.

Then Sona bowed her head down.

"I am sorry Hyoudo Issei-kun, Asia Argento-san. My douchebag servant hasn't experienced as much battles as you two, so he still has some rude attitude in him. He can be quite an arrogant douchebag at times and a stuck-up asshole. To be honest I don't why I even put up with him. If it's okay, can you please get along with him?"

Sona said it to Issei and Asia while smiling creepily with her Alien looking forehead. But it was a cold smile. He didn't feel something bad, and evil from the smile.

"Saji."

"Eh? Ye…yes! Please get along with me…..."

Saji also bowed his head down at Issei reluctantly. He seemed like he wasn't satisfied with it.

"Yes. Let's get along."

Asia replied back with a big smile.

"If it's the sweet Asia-san, then I am very happy!"

Saji grabbed Asia's hand and made an attitude opposite to the one he gave Issei.

The creepily bastard Saji look into Asia beautiful green eyes with a sick grin on his face. His smile was filled with a pervert leer. His eyes were filled with lust.

Saji looked at Asia like she was a piece of meat.

Issei could see that this scumbag, Saji had the eyes of a sociopath. He took Saji's hands off Asia's and shook his hand while gripping it hard.

"Hahaha! Hey, Saji-kun! Please look after me as well! Also, I'll seriously fucking kill your ass. And beat the living shit out of you. If you ever lay a finger on Asia. Okay, Saji-kun!?"

Issei said it with a fake smile but inside he was pissed off. He was angry that the creep put his hand Asia who was like a little sister to him. No should touch his little sister that way. Then the creepy scumbag blonde also put up a fake smiled and held Issei hand stronger.

"Yes! Yes! Let's get along Hyoudou-kun! To have the blond beauty for just yourself. You really are such a jealous fucking cunt! Man, I wish there was a divine punishment which falls on you! I wish you fucking die when a lightning falls on you while you are on your way home, you fucking, worthless cocksucker!"

They made negative comments against each other. It must have looked weird. But Issei couldn't forgive this blonde asshole!

But he couldn't stand guys like him. Issei seriously wanted to hit him. He wanted to beat him up. He seriously won't let him walk alive if he touches his Asia! Because after all, the blonde-haired girl was like a little sister to him.

"You must have a hard time."

"You too."

Rias and Sona both made a sigh while looking at them.

"Chi. Members of the student council are stronger than the members of your gaggle of slutty slut's club." Saji said smugly as he let go of Issei hand.

This made Issei angry that this bastard had insulted all the girls in his club. He grabbed Saji by his shirt collar, and lift him up from the ground.

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I won't let you talk such shit about the girls in this fucking club. Because I will fuck you up, and beat you blue and black, you fucking little tug rug!" Issei shouted out in anger.

Saji was glaring at Issei in anger but was also shaking, and he now had thick yellow urine running down his legs. Issei then tosses him onto the floor and had a disgusted look on his face.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW THAT FUCKING DISGUSTING!" Issei shouted in disgust and then burst out laughing.

The blonde-haired young man glared at Issei in anger, and clench both of his fists.

 _Who does this trash think he is?_

Saji thought in his head, as he gritted his teeth and was furious. He was pissed that he was humiliation in front of everybody.

Sona took a sip of green tea and said it with a small voice.

 _ **The Next Day**_

Saji was in his house watching TV, He was still pissed about what happened yesterday with Issei. Then suddenly the doorbell rang. He got off from the couch, went over and open the door to see both Ruruko and Momo standing at the door with smiles on their faces, and were both carrying a bag.

"Can we come in?" Ruruko asks sweetly.

"Sure, you can come in," Saji said in a lifeless tone of voice, forcing a smile on his face as he let the girls into his house.

"Here Saji-senpai we made you, our homemade cake just for you," Ruruko said proudly as both her and Momo handed their beloved Saji homemade icing cakes that the girls had made.

Ruruko and Momo eyes lighting up with glee as there couldn't wait for their beloved Saji to taste their cakes.

Saji looks down at the cake in disgust and then spit on the cakes that Ruruko and Momo made for him.

The girl's eyes went winded open and were so shocked by his behavior that there had their mouth winded open. They felt their heartbreaking.

"Now you can eat this fucking, shitty trash cake yourself," Saji spat out in a bitter, and hateful tone as he just throws the homemade cake onto the floor. Not even once caring about hurting the girls feeling.

Both Ruruko and Momo froze at Saji harsh words and felt they're heartbreaking even more.

 _Why is Saji treating us like shit_?

Ruruko and Momo both thought in their head.

"Gen-chan, what wrong with you?" Momo asked Saji in a worried tone of voice.

"Why are you acting so horrible to us?" Ruruko ask as she felt her tears rolling down her cheek.

"I thought that you love us. We made our homemade cake out of love for our boyfriend." Ruruko tears begin flowing down her face.

A very angry expression spread across his face, as his whole face darkened and gave Ruruko an evil scowled.

Both of the girl's body stiffened as the way Saji was glaring at them with hatred in his grey eyes.

Saji brought his right hand up in the air, and then backhanded Ruruko hard across the face, and knocking her onto the ground. A small trickle of blood came out of her mouth, as tears began flowing from her eyes.

Saji just looks at Ruruko in disgust and show no mercy, as he then draws his fist back and sucker punched her in her mouth, making it bleed and two teeth fall out. He picks her up from the floor and then punched her to the ground.

"STOP IT GEN-CHAN!" Momo cried out as she tried to stop Saji.

Saji turns toward the other girl with an evil glint in his eyes. He raises up his hand and backhanded her hard across the face, making her fall to the ground with blood sipping out of her mouth. He turns back toward Ruruko with a death glare.

"I never love you, Ruruko, you stupid ugly little loli bitch or that whore Momo. Both you and Momo are just a replacement for Sona. Just because I can't have her as she had never shown interest in me. And the fact that Sona would never look at me as nothing as a lover, and just see me as her fucking pawn and nothing else. And because Sona is in love with her fucking game of chess to been with anybody,"

Saji hisses out angrily as he grabs Ruruko by her neck and slammed her head into the ground. Saji begins venting all of his anger on the smaller girl.

"Both of you are worthless to me. You are just a couple nobody bitches that I couldn't fucking give a shit about. You just nothing but my sex slaves," Saji said with a sneer, as his whole face twisted into an ugly scowl.

"For pissing me off so much. I going need to teach you a lesson you will never forget, you stupid ugly, disgusted short loli bitch!"

Saji then delivered a bone-crushing punch to Ruruko gut, causing her to drop onto her knee coughing up blood. He begins stomping on her small body over and over again, until he heard a few bone cracks, making the smaller girl crying out in pure pain.

Suddenly Saji was now in front of Ruruko and Momo, slamming them both against the wall. Saji let out a dark chuckled at the girl's pain, as he licks his lip in pleasure. "You know girls. I really like hearing you girls cried out in so much pain. Nothing get me off more than hearing you girls scream. And knowing that I have the power of a god. Saji said with a creepy ass grin on his face.

Saji then summons his Sacred Gear. A small lizard with a deformed face appears on his hand. Two-line connection them to the girl's arms. He started absorbing their power, weaker them so there wouldn't able to run away from him. He also draining the girl's blood and life force.

Ruruko and Momo felt their body go limp, as their drop onto their knees weakly.

As their both were on their knees. Both Ruruko and Momo could see there was a demonic red glint in his eyes, and an evil psychotic smirk starts to form on his lip. Both of the girls could see Saji canines start to sharpen.

Saji chuckled darkly as he watches the girls cowering in fear of him.

Saji got closer to Momo and grabbed her off the floor by her shoulders.

"You are going to give me what I want, you little whore," Saji said as he pushed Momo to the wall. He ripped her shirt off, exposing her breasts as there were on display for his lust filled eyes to see. He cupped both of her breasts and staring at them with such lust in his eyes. He gave them a hard squeeze, causing Momo to let out a scream of pain.

He then started pulling down her skirt.

"STOP THIS GEN-CHAN!" Momo screams out in horror, as she was fighting to get Saji off her the whole time. But Saji wouldn't budge.

"GEN-CHAN, PLEASE STOP!" Momo was now crying, as tears pour down her face.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FUCKING DIRTY WHORE," Saji yelled out in anger and punched her two times in the gut, making her drop to her knee.

"Whether you like it or not. I'm going to fuck you like the filthy whore that you truly are. So let me just fuck you,"

He growled out in anger and slam his fist on her right arm, making her scream once more.

He lifts her back up from off the ground and began to rip off her panties off.

Saji begins to take off his own clothes.

Now both Momo and Saji were both completely naked. He pushes Momo onto the ground, and get on top of Momo and put his member inside of her.

Momo begins to squirm trying to get the man that she always had a feeling for, off her.

Momo begins screaming for him to stop, but Saji just punched her in the mouth and punched her in the gut once more finally shutting her up.

Saji started going back and forth really fast and hard for about fourteen minutes. Momo was in pain and started once more screaming for Saji to stop but he wouldn't. He gave her another punched to her face, and just kept on going further, and further until Momo could feel the blood seeping out of her vagina, Saji then started to move harder and roughly, raping her for two long hours enjoying every minute of it.

Momo was in so much pain throughout her whole body, that she could barely get back on her feet's.

Ruruko who was still on the floor weakly watches this whole thing between her beloved Saji and Momo with a horrified expression on her face.

"Now, it, your turn, loli bitch," He said with an evil lust smile as he watches Ruruko still laying on the ground shaking in fear, as Saji got closer and closer to her.

Like what he did with Momo. He also ripped Ruruko clothes off until she was butt naked.

He shoves Ruruko onto the ground harshly and began to put his member inside of her.

Ruruko didn't even try to fight back, and easily submit to her beloved Saji, as he began fucking her fast and hard.

Ruruko closed her eyes, and just lay there, letting the tears slide silently down her cheek.

She begins to scream as Saji rammed himself into her harshly, causing her wave of pure pain and agony rush over her small, fragile body.

After Saji was done with fucking the shit out of Ruruko for two long hours. He put his clothes back on, zipped up his pants and stood there watching the girls with an evil, twisted, sinister and dark expression on his face.

Both of the girls let out a scream of sadness, sorrow, soul cry of anguish as both Ruruko and Momo just lay there on the ground crying their eyes out.

They couldn't believe that their beloved Saji had just raped them with no remorse or empathy what so ever.

Saji just stares down at the girls and began laughing evilly as he watched both the girls crying out in pain and hearing their sadness.

Saji then said in a heartless, cold and grim tone of voice.

"If you tell anyone like our master Sona and the other about this. I swear I will make your life a living hell. Remember girls, don't tell anyone what happens or I fucking kill you both of you and make sure that both of your death will be slow and painful," Saji threatened as he gave each of the girl a hard kick to the side. Causing them to cough up blood from their mouth.

"I want both of you gone, by the time I get back, you hear me?" Saji said as he then left the two rape girls just lying on the floor beaten, broken, bleeding and rape, who just let out silent tears of sadness and heart-breaking pain.

He summons up his Sacred Gear. Draining the life from Ruruko and Momo so there couldn't escape from him.

He then spits in Ruruko face. He hit her hard across the face, and then body slammed her onto the ground. Saji then faces Momo. Seeing the shock on her face with the tears flowing out of her eyes. Saji walks over to her and raises his right hand.

Saji backhanded her hard across the face, leaving a red mark on her face. Saji laughed evilly. The blonde smirk in his next pray. Blood slowly trick down Ruruko face.

"Please stop it, Saji!"

Saji then got angry and punched Ruruko in the face. Knocking her onto the floor with a bust-up lip and her cheek bleeding. She begins coughing. Ruruko slowly looks up at Saji.

"S-Saji…W-Why? She asks weakly." Her voice cracking, pain and betrayed her eyes. Saji grabbed her by the hair. Ruruko shrieked in pain.

"Because you piss me off."

Ruruko was struggling to get out of his grip. Saji punched Ruruko in the face about six times, and then kick her in the stomach.

When Ruruko was now on the ground and trying to get back up. The blonde then kneed her in the stomach. Ruruko felt a bit of blood sip from her mouth, and she drops to the floor in pain.

"R-Ruruko…" Momo softly whimpers out.

Saji then turns around and punched Momo two time in the face. A trickle of blood came out from Momo mouth, and tears began flowing from her eyes. But Saji showed no mercy at all. He looked down at the silver-haired girl in utter disgust. He is gritting his teeth in rage. Saji raises up his fist and punched her in the ground.

"Do what I fucking say, whores and neither of you will die." Saji threatens with a death glare in his eyes.

Saji ripped Momo shirt and bra open, leaving her breasts out in the open. Saji looks at Momo breasts in lust. He begins to cup both of Momo breasts and squeezing them with a lot of force.

Momo yelped in pain and felt the tears in her eyes. Saji then begins to rip off her skirt right off her, as her panties were ripped off. Saji throws her onto the ground and gets down on his knee. He lowered his pants. Low enough to get his member inside of Momo.

Momo begins to squirm trying to get away from the sick, disgusting rapist scumbag Saji. The blonde saw what she was doing, and raise his fist.

 ***PUNCHED! ***

He punched her straight in the face, knocking her back onto the ground. Momo drops to the floor with blood trickling down her mouth. Saji quickly pinned her to the floor and shoved his member in Momo womanhood, and thrusting in her faster and hard for about 20 minutes.

"Put your fucking clothes back on, bitches," Saji said in a dark, and grim voice.

Momo and Ruruko could no longer move. After being violently raped by Saji.

Momo and Ruruko tried to contain themselves. Softly sobbing into their hands, naked.

"Stop your fucking crying you incompetent bitches! And don't even think for one second that both of you sluts began to satisfy me." Saji gives out a dark chuckled. He then walked over to the two rape girls and punch each of them in the faces. Blood slowly trickling down Momo and Ruruko delicate Ivory flesh as they tried to speak.

Momo and Ruruko both choked out trying to keep their freshly built tears from spilling to their already tear stained face.

Ruruko and Momo were sobbing and in tears, naked. Saji begins to rip the two girl's bodies apart. He begins to laugh in delight and joy in the girl's pain and suffering.

Momo and Ruruko eyes were both red from crying so much.

"Saji please let us go home. We swear we will not tell anyone! Not our master Sona about this! Just please let us go!"

Saji just looks down at the two-naked rape girl with a fascinated smile. The evil blonde grabbed each of Momo and Ruruko by the hair and stood them up

"That's right girls, I know that you won't! Because if you do. I will kill both of you in a slow and painful death." Saji said in a dark menacing tone. His eyes were filled with darkness.

Then Saji spits in both of Momo and Ruruko faces and hit them again. Saji then laughed evilly and left the room.

* * *

 **The Next Past Weeks**

Asia and Saji were in the Student Council office doing some paperwork for Sona since that most of her other members were ill. So, Asia was helping Saji with the paperwork and looking after the clubroom. After that was done, they were now chatting with each other and having a late-night dinner.

Meanwhile, Asia was feeling kind of sad, that Issei and Rias were getting closer to each other. That she was always left behind. Even the others girls had gotten close to him.

"What's wrong, Asia?" Saji asked as he was sitting next to Asia.

"Oh, it nothing," Asia replied, sniffed back the tears that were about to leak out.

"Come on, you can tell me," Saji said with a friendly smile on his face. He put his hand on her shoulder and worried.

"Well, since the Rating game between Sairaorg and Issei-san. Issei-san had gotten a lot closer to Rias since he had told her of his true feeling for her. While I get left behind. It like he doesn't even notice me anymore," Asia said sadly and tears begin to pour from her eyes.

Saji then handed her a tissue from his pocket. Asia took it and blew her nose. Saji started saying something, but Asia was too busy thinking about Issei and Rias been a couple, and her being left behind. Suddenly Asia felt something touch her leg. She looks over and saw that Saji had his hand on her thigh and she froze in horror. He had now moved his hand up to her skirt and start rubbing her panties. Asia quickly snapped out of it and quickly shove him off her.

"What are you doing?" Asia asked, beginning to become frightened, as she saw a strange look begin to form on the blonde young man face. Saji didn't say anything and just smiles put his hand over her mouth. Asia tried to scream, but her mouth was cover by his hand. He then picks her up and runs with her to the shower room. Saji then begins to take off his clothes. Asia begins to cry, as she tried to escape and struggle against him, but he wouldn't let her get away.

Saji then begins to kiss her on her lip, and she continued to struggle to get away from the creeper, evil blonde, but he was much stronger than her. Asia continued to just struggle and struggle even more. Saji then begins to strip her pants off and kisses her everywhere.

"Since We're are alone, there is no one to stop me from overpowering you, Asia and forcing myself onto you," Saji says with a disgusting, perverted leer on his face.

"So, stop struggling. I know that you want this, Asia." Saji said in a lustful, creep, and rapist tone of voice.

Tears were rolling down her cheek.

"No, I don't want this." Asia cried out fearful, as she tried shoving him away again, but this just made Saji angry. He stares at her with dark cold eyes. He then tightly grabbed her shoulder roughly, clenching his hand on her shoulder. Asia screams out a bit of pain.

"I have been patient with you. You are going to get what you deserve."

Saji got closer to Asia and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Give me what I want, you little bitch!" He then throws her onto the bathroom floor.

"You dare reject me? After the good person that I'm am. I was willing to listening to your problems. But you got another thing coming if you think for one second that I will let you reject me. I have been wanting to have my way with you since the first day that I met you. I'm going to fuck you if you like it or not." Saji growled out, his face twisted into a snared, his ever-growing lust clearly crawling into his voice.

He knew that Asia was weak and couldn't fight back. She would be easy prey for him, but he also knew that Issei would do anything to protect her. Asia glazed uneasy green eyes looked up into Saji's evil lust filled ones. He was looking at her up and down like she was a piece of meat. Saji looked ready to pounce on her again. Her glazed uneasy eyes quickly clouded with fear at the evil young blonde man in front of her. Asia felt like a scared little child trapped between this evil, twisted young man in front of her. Suddenly he launched himself on top of her, shoving her down onto the bathroom floor.

Asia begins to shriek in utter terror, her heart was pounding in her chest. She tried to scream once more and louder for anybody to hear her, but the blonde just hits her head with a thick stick, causing her to scream out in pain. He ripped off her skirt, torn off her panties, rips of her bra, and leaving her breasts out in the open. He cupped both of her small breasts, squeezing them with such force. Asia yelped out in pain. Saji then lowered himself, and sticks his penis inside of her, Asia tried to squirm out from his grip and get away from him. But Saji smacks her hard across the head. Asia scream out in pain, as Saji shoved his penis into Asia woman hole, and making her give him oral sex. He was thrusting into her fast and hard for about 14 whole minutes.

Asia closed her eyes and let the tears slide silently down her cheek, as Saji had his way with her. There was nothing she could do to stop him. She was not strong like the other girls in Occult Research Club were, as she was just a weak and defenseless girl. She had no other choice but to submit to the evil blonde.

Asia begins to scream out as Saji rammed himself into her, causing waves of pure pain rushing through her whole body. She felt the blood seeping out from her vagina. The pain runs through her whole body, it's was too much for her, that Asia just passes out... Her innocents had been taken.

After she had now woken up and found Saji looking down at her with a sinister sneer on his face. She could see that his eyes were cold and dark, showing no guilt at what he just did to her.

"Not much time before that loser Issei, your bitch of a king, Rias, and your stupid slutty, slut little friends call you when you aren't there they will start looking for you. So, put your damn clothes on, bitch and get the fuck out of the Student Council clubroom!" Saji roared with a snarled. His whole face twisted up into a feral scowl. His evil, dark looking eyes staring at the small girl with bloodless.

"But", he said, then got a tight grip on her throat, "Remember not a word to Issei or your friends or I will kill you! Got it?!" He screamed at her before knocking her to the ground with a swift blow to her stomach. Asia fell down onto the ground and tears started to flow from her eyes. The blonde girl then looked up at her attacker with fear in her eyes.

Suddenly Saji picking her up from her blonde hair. She let out a loud scream of pain escape her lips. This action pisses him off as he then backhanded her hard across the face. While she was on the ground, Saji then kicked her in the ribs a few times. She begins to scream out in pain with each hard kick to her stomach and ribs, while Saji begins laughing at her pain.

After he was done. Asia crawls over in a corner and cowered holding her knees tightly to her chest. Heartbroken and tears streaming down her cheek. She slowly got up, looking around the room for her clothes. After blinking away pained tears she spotted her school uniform laying on the floor carelessly thrown there while Saji had his 'fun' with her. She slowly advanced toward her school uniform lying on the floor, then stopped. Every part of her body produced pain, but it was mostly coming from between her legs, that stopped her in mid-step. She put her hands on her thighs and started to cry uncontrollably.

"God help me. Help me to stop feeling this pain." Asia said in a low whisper so that Saji, who was in the bathroom fixing his blonde hair, would not hear her. She slowly limped her way to her school uniform and then slowly bent down to get it. She then slipped it on and tried to zip up the back but was in too much pain.

Suddenly she felt two hands snake their way around her slim waist. Asia knew who this was and was disgusted at the thought of what he had done to her. It made her sick to her stomach! Nassau consumed her mind and body. She felt the acid rise in her throat but swallowed it back down. She would try not to let him get the better of her now. Tears started to fall down her cheek once again and the now dried blood made the tears slightly red. She squeezed her eyes shut.

 **Later**

Asia was so traumatized by the whole event at what happen to her tonight. She was walking back to the Hyoudou Residence. Finally, she had made it back home, she knocked on the door. A few minutes, Issei had now answered the door.

"Hello, Asia-ch-" Issei said and then stop, as he then notices the look on the blonde girl face.

"What wrong, Asia?" Issei asked. But Asia didn't answer him and just stare lifelessly at him.

Issei held Asia as she stood there non-responsive. It was that Issei noticed that Asia's eyes were red and her runny nose begin to drip down onto her shirt. Issei than examined the blonde further to find out that her hair was a bit messy.

"Asia, what happened?" Issei asked her softly.

Asia wasn't sure if to tell Issei about what happens between her and Saji.

Issei put his hands on her shoulders gently.

"Come on, Asia. You can tell me. Please tell me. I can't help you if you keep this all bottle up." He said gently and softly.

"S-S-Saji….h-h-he" She couldn't continue as the word was drowned out by her loud sobbing. Issei was starting to get worried and felt his heart beating faster and faster in his chest. He didn't like where this was going. After a while of watching his sweet Asia crying her eyes out. He beckoned her over to him.

"Please tell me, Asia." Issei softly said, comforting the crying girl, sating her down on his lap. She looks at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I didn't want it," Asia repeated the words over again. "He f-force h-himself onto m-me. He…...r-rape m-m-m-me." Asia then burst out crying, as the tears drip down her cheek.

"Everything will be okay." He whispered softly and lovingly. Issei then tenderly carried Asia to her room. He pulled back the covers to her bed. He gently lay her on the bed, he pulled the covers to cover her up.

After that, he left her room, and quietly close the door shut behind him. As soon as he left the area and made his way downstairs. Issei clenches his fist in anger and his eyes hardened.

That sick, rapist bastard Saji was going to pay for what he did to his sweet Asia. Saji was going to pay for what he did to Asia, one way or another.

* * *

 **Later**

Issei had finally made his way to the Student Council clubroom. He charges at the door, sending a flying high kick to the door. The door busting off its hinges and breaking the door down. The brown-haired young man ran inside of the clubrooms. He saw that Saji was still here, looking at him in shock, and then looking annoyed.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Look at what you fucking did to the door. You are going to pay for that door with your own money." Saji said with a snarled and look at Issei with a scowl.

Issei just glares at the blonde young man in utter anger, as he clenches his fists, breathing through his nose. His face contorted in rage, as his eyes becoming bloodshot red.

He then threw himself at Saji and knocked him to the floor. He grabbed the evil, rapist blonde by the collar of his shirt and served a hard punch to his face, breaking his nose and a few teeth flying out from his mouth. Saji tumbled back, shocked by the sudden attack. He held his nose in his palm of his hand was filled with blood, and felt his mouth bleeding.

He grabbed Saji by the collar once more, and punch him in the face.

"YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO PREY ON POOR INNOCENT LITTLE GIRLS LIKE ASIA?! YOU THINK IT RIGHT TO FORCE YOURSELF ON A SWEET AND INNOCENT GIRL WHO CAN'T FIGHT BACK! YOU RAPE HER WITH NO REMORSE! YOU SICK RAPIST BASTARD OF A MONSTER!" Issei screams out in anger and punches Saji again.

The young blonde-haired young man, struggling back to his feet, he glares at Issei with a twisted expression on his now bloodied face.

"YOU, FUCKING BASTARD. WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK, YOU ARE MESSING WITH?" Yelped Saji furiously in great anger.

He charges toward Issei and threw a punch, aimed at the brown-haired young devil face, but Issei had swiftly caught his fist with his hand before it could make an impact on him. Issei than twisting the blonde young devil around by his arm, holding him painfully behind his back. This caused him to scream out in pain, as his eyes bulge out, and felt tearing string his eyes. Issei then slams his left knee into Saji back about six times, then toss him into the desk. But Issei wasn't done just yet, as he then jumps on top of Saji. He then proceeded to slam Saji head right through the wooden desk in front of him.

Saji than slowly begin to get back up, now with a couple of cuts, bruises on his arms, and face.

"Is that all you got?" Sniggered Saji with a snarled, and drew his fist and tried to punch the brown-haired young man. But Issei grabbed his fist, lifting him off from the floor and toss him into the wall.

Saji then growled out in anger and launched himself at Issei. Only for the brown-haired young devil to dodge out of the way.

Issei punched Saji's in his chest, making him spit out blood from his mouth. He then brought his fists together in the air and slamming them both down into Saji's side. The blonde-haired devil let out a gasp of pain and was holding his side. His eyes begin to water and fall down to the floor in pain. He tried to crawl away from his attacker like a snake, but Issei stood in front of him.

Saji eyes were now filled with fear and pain, as he looks up at the brown-haired young man face. Issei smiles darkly, as he shows his full white teeth.

"I'm going to teach you not to mess with my Asia," Issei said, and then stomped his foot down onto Saji back with force.

Saji begins howling in pain and gritted his teeth.

"An evil, rapist bastard like you deserves death!" Issei yelled out, as he raised up his leg, and slammed it down hard onto his back. Issei begins smirking, enjoying the pain, and hearing the sound of his ribs cracking.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL!? HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE WEAK AND DEFENCELESS!? THAT YOU CAN'T PROTECT YOURSELF?" Issei yelled out in anguish, as he grabbed Saji by his head, lifting him up from the floor, and glaring into his eyes.

Suddenly he slammed Saji head into his knee. The blonde young man felt his nose broken even more, and blood pouring from his now broken nose.

Issei grabbed onto Saji once more, grasping of his hair, and begin banging his forehead against the floor repeatedly. After smashing his head so many times, Issei then released him. Saji lay there on his stomach, feeling so much pain, and begin feeling warm blood dripping from his forehead. The brown-haired young man raises up his foot and slammed it down onto Saji left legs.

Hearing Saji's screams once more. Issei then grabbed his face with a tiger grip and continued to talk.

"Listen to me, you shithead. I don't fucking care if I have to break every bone in your fucking god damned body, you piece of fucking shit. You will never fucking come near Asia again, or hurt her ever again. Because I will fucking kill your ass. I will cut your throat open and watch you bleed to death." Issei snarled out, and then let go of Saji's head. The blonde young devil fell to the ground, as Issei then kicked him in the stomach with such force that Saji begin coughing up more blood again.

Issei's eyes then gazed over at Saji's body, he could see that his jaw was clearly broken, some ribs were broken, his nose was completely broken, and his whole face was beaten with a lot of red, and purple bruises on his face. Before leaving the clubroom, Issei turned once more, staring at the beaten body of Saji and then spat on him. Then left the clubroom.

* * *

 **Later**

As Issei made it back home, he opens the door and came inside. As soon, as he enters his house, he saw that Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Gasper, Ravel, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, and Rossweisse were all there, waiting for him with worried looks on their faces.

"Issei where have you been all night. All of us were getting worried about you. Wondering where you were. We thought something bad happens to you, and were about to go looking for you." Rias said with concern in her voice, as the other girls and two boys nodded, showing their concern as well.

"Asia… was rape by Saji at the clubroom. So, I went over to the Student Council clubroom, to teach that rapist bastard a lesson that he will never forget." Issei said grimly, with a serious expression on his face.

The whole house went silent, as no one said a word, as shocked ran through Rias and her peerage along with the others. They expressions changed from shocked to utter fury. Rias was furious and her blue-green eyes turned crimson red in utter anger. Akeno and Kiba let out an angry gasp. Rossweisse, Ravel, Irina, and Gasper gasp out in shock and were frozen in place at the news. Koneko snarled out angrily and were in a feral state. Xenovia fury was radiating from her whole body, as she clenches both of her hands, and vein was popping in her neck. Dark sinister aura was radiating off all of them. Anger was coursing throughout their bodies.

Asia was like the little sister of the group, and family members toward Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Xenovia while the older sister to Koneko, and Gasper. A student to Rosswesse, a friend of Irina, and a senpai to all three first-years like Ravel, Koneko, and Gasper.

"I knew that bastard couldn't be trusted from the start. I could see it in his eyes that there was darkness in his soul," Rias said with a snarled, anger leaking out from her voice.

"I knew there was something not right about him since day one. I knew that he was a creep," Akeno said with a cold tone in her voice.

"Yes, I as well, knew there was something dark, and twisted about him. I could sense there was something not right about him since I first met the guy," Kiba added in, as his expression twisted into a disgusted frown.

"I hope that bastard gets run over by a fucking car!" Xenovia roared out and started foaming at the mouth in anger. He wanted him to pay for what he did to her friend Asia.

"You don't have to worry. I had already dealt with him, and beaten him black and blue that he will never ever touch Asia again." Issei said with a small smile.

Rias then made a phone call to Sona, and tell her everything of what her sick, pawn did to her bishop.

Issei then went upstairs to check on Asia. He had found that she was still asleep. He went toward her, sat next to her by her bedside, staring at her peaceful face. He reaches out his hand and gently begins stroking her blonde hair. Issei knew that Asia would never be the same again. But at least he got justice for her and beat the ever-living crap out of Saji.


End file.
